dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Tien Shinhan
Missing Technique? (most likley not) Sorry, this isc coming from someone who has only seen the dubbed anime so for all I know it could just be an anime only technique or a dubbed named or maybe it is listed and I'm just being a nub. But in the saiyan saga, just before Tien dies, he unleashing an attack on nappa, but I don't see this attack listed. Although it might just be the tri-beam but done with one hand so it was a sort of pseudo-tribeam. Its where tien only has one arm left, and he unleashes all his power in an attack and he appears to be saying something laong the liens of "Ki-Ko-Ha" No, your right it was the Tri Beam Tien was just using it with one hand because, well he only had one hand at the time. Oh right, nvm then. The tri-beam page also lists the japanese name as 'ki-ko-ho' so yeah its the same technique. Tien's image Would it be alright if we got a newer picture of Tien. Like one later in the series and how would I go about changing it? :When editing the page, click on the Add Images button. -- 01:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think would be Tien's power level in the Cell Saga? :Probably at least 5. ;-) Seriously though, our speculation isn't really relevant to the article. -- 09:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Uuh, actually about 800,000 smartie. ( 18:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Tien's race The character box says Tien is human but the Trivia section says he's a "Triclops". Which one is right?-- 19:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :The character box is correct. Tenshinhan and Chaozu are both humans. -- KneeKicker 04:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then should we mention that the Daizenshuu is wrong in the Trivia?-- 14:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, we should. The Daizenshuu is known for possessing certain content and PL readings that contradict what has been stated in the manga, and if Tenshinhan and Chaozu were really aliens, a big deal would have been made about them being as such in the storyline (such as Son Goku, Piccolo and Kami-Sama having their true races revealed to us readers and viewers). So yeah, I think we should mention that the Daizenshuu is wrong in this case. -- KneeKicker 14:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::What's the source on them being human? -- 09:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: The manga. It has never once been stated or even hinted at that either of them are aliens. Tien's Four Arms technique (in DB vol.11) and Four Bodies technique (in DB vol.15) were treated as just that; techniques. Nobody questioned if he was some type of alien at all, and nobody questioned his and Chaozu's appearance. Tien, Chaozu, Master Crane and Taopaipai have never once mentioned that Tien and Chaozu belonged to another race at all. :::::I also came across this: :::::"From Shounen Jump, issue #1, 'Ask Akira Toriyama!' :::::What's up with the third eye on my main man Tenshinhan? Is Tenshinhan human?-Charles Moyer, California :::::In certain parts of Asia, beings with a third eye on their forehead are though to be godlike and are said to possess the power of true seeing. It seems that Tenshinhan, who was raised by the evil Tsuru-Sen'nin, lost the ability to use the myriad powers of his third eye for good purposes-Akira Toriyama :::::Tenshinhan is a human that has a godlike third eye." :::::The credit for the Shounen Jump, issue #1 quote I have presented here goes to Chibi Mystic Gohan: http://anime.myfavoritegames.com/648207-post82.html From what I've read of his translations, he is indeed a very trustworthy source, so there is no need to worry about false information being presented here. :::::-- KneeKicker 13:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well, the omission of his race in the manga is just that — an omission. By definition, omissions do not fill in the blanks. In the reference you provided, the actual translation only referred to the three-eyed people as "godlike beings", (not necessarily humans). The poster himself seemed to be the one drawing the conclusion that Tien was human, and I'm not sure that conclusion is entirely warranted. -- 06:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, there aren’t even that much blanks to fill in where this particular topic is concerned. If Tenshinhan and Chaozu were aliens like some people still believe they are, then Akira Toriyama himself would have either explicitly hinted at the idea, or straight up mentioned it somehow in the manga storyline just like he did for Son Goku. Akira Toriyama would have done this, seeing as the two ex-Crane school Students have both played such big parts in the story. Not his staff, just him. Plus, a clue would be Tenshinhan's and Chaozu's supposed "alien race" names would have most likely been based around puns, not something like "The Three-eyed race". :/ :In fact, Son Goku is a perfect example of this; everyone thought he was just a really odd but powerful human when Dragon Ball first came around. And he more or less was, until Akira Toriyama himself introduced new information into the manga at the start of DBZ revealing that Son Goku is actually a member of the alien Saiyan race, and not actually a human after all. A similar scenario would have happened to Chaozu and Tenshinhan (most likely coming from Master Crane and/or Taopaipai), if it were to be the case that they were Extra Terrestrials. :"Beings with a third eye" doesn't automatically mean, not a human. “Three-eyed people” means exactly that – people with three eyes. I don’t see how that means, another race different from human beings. Plus, Akira Toriyama himself not saying “And no, Tenshinhan is not a human” or anything similar when he was clearly asked “Is Tenshinhan human?” only adds more strength to the case of him being a human being and not actually an alien. He never said Tenshinhan wasn't a human right there, so why assume Tenshinhan isn't one? :As for Chaozu, he is either a human who is based off a Jiang Shi (Chinese Vampire), or is most likely a Jiang Shi himself. It's pretty obvious once one takes the time to view some of the similarities; unlike him being a member of an alien race, something which is not so obvious. :The similarities: :Chaozu - Jiang Shi (Chinese Vampire) :Pale, white skin = generally the same. :Red cheeks = generally the same. :Can walk, but prefers to levitate more, considering his height = Hops around instead of walks. :Usually wears Chinese Robes (like others from the Crane School) = generally the same. :Stretches out his arms when doing the Telekinesis attack and as a fighting stance in the DBZ part of the series = Stretches out arms whilst travelling and attacking. :Now, judging by the looks of things, it appears there is more manga based evidence from Akira Toriyama for the case of Chaozu either being a human based off a Jiang Shi, or him being a Jiang Shi himself, rather than simply being an alien from some random, unmentioned and never-hinted-at race…�:/ :And about the source I provided earlier; I wasn't even concerned about the poster seemingly drawing his own conclusion, since he was just summarizing what the article was basically saying for the people in that thread. Anyway, here is a more physical copy of the source I posted earlier, courtesy of El Diablo from MFG forums: http://img228.echo.cx/img228/1125/img7jn.jpg :Kuririn having no visible nose (plus being able to expand the size of his body to stop himself falling, just by inhaling a certain amount of air) and Master Roshi being able to grow many times his size with bulky muscles makes little people question their positions as humans. So why must Chaozu and Tenshinhan be questioned? We shouldn’t assume the two of them are aliens just because they look different from most other humans and perform unique-appearing techniques. In a world where a dog in a suit is the king of the world, talking animals walk around in everyday clothing and dinosaurs exist in the same realm as hover cars and mobile phones, a human with a third eye and another shorter human with pale skin and red cheeks evidently isn't considered all that odd. -- KneeKicker 03:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I never said we should assume that they are aliens or even that they are not human, but unlike most of the other characters, Tien and Chiaotzu's backgrounds aren't very thoroughly explored. It is not unusual for various body parts to be left out (in the case of Krillin's nose) or exaggerated (in the case of Roshi's muscles, and Krillin's blowing himself up) in animation and comics. It is a bit more unusual to have extra body parts added in. Since they both bare unusual, non-human characteristics, it seems unsafe to assume anything about them that isn't stated, or at least heavily implied in official material. :::EDIT: And, to apply your own logic, in a series with numerous humanoid races besides humans (some even indigenous to Earth), can we really dismiss the fair possibility that Tien and Chiaotzu are among them? You yourself said that Chiaotzu resembled a Jiang Shi more than a human. -- 01:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::"I never said we should assume that they are aliens or even that they are not human,” ::::And I never said you, personally, did. As it goes, I didn't even mention the word "you" once in this comments section until this reply. I was speaking generally, but also had this part from one of your previous replies in mind whilst typing: “In the reference you provided, the actual translation only referred to the three-eyed people as "godlike beings", (''not necessarily humans).”'' ::::There are many characters in Dragon Ball who happen to be human (i.e Kuririn, Yamcha, Launch, Man-Wolf, etc.) who also have backgrounds that aren’t very thoroughly explored. That point doesn't really mean a lot… Also, weither it’s unusual in comic books and animation or not, they all still fall under the same category of “features "ordinary" humans cannot do or have”, regardless. And Master Roshi actually grew extremely immense in size, not just have his muscles exaggerated. The point you made about them both "bearing unusual, non-human characteristics" would hold some weight, except that there are other humans in DB which bare unusual, “non-human” characteristics as well. Examples: ::::Man-Wolf is exactly what his name implies; a human man that can transform into a wolf (or vice versa) in sight of a full moon. This appears to be a non-human characteristic. ::::Launch can sneeze and change into a different person (different hair colour and personality). This appears to be a non-human characteristic. ::::Kuririn and Master Roshi still both count here as humans which possess non-human characteristics. ::::In real life, people can be born with an extra body part or two, or even together as Siamese twins, which only further supports my point. People can even be born with an extra head: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSy9W3gIhnQ ) and ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbC04A9nUmU&feature=related ). I have seen people with pale white skin (there are also albino people too, for example), see people's faces go pale when they're afraid or cold and have also seen people get red cheeks when they are hot or embarrassed (Chaozu’s red cheeks in his character design are exaggerated). It’s pretty heavily implied that they are humans in official material (I.e. the manga) and the interview with Akira Toriyama that I posted up earlier, which holds more weight than a groundless assumption that the two of them are aliens simply because they look a little different... I still don’t see how Chaozu and Tenshinhan wouldn't possibly be human. ::::Oh, and I never said we should dismiss the possibility completely at all, as people can think and believe what they want; I’m just saying that it doesn't really make sense to believe they are aliens (or part of some humanoid races amongst humans or whatever) simply because they appear a little different from most other humans, especially when it was never stated, backed up by anything in the manga or even remotely hinted at, at all. I'm questioning the logic of the assumptions. Also, how did you use my own logic? The logic I’m using is the following; if it wasn’t stated or at least very heavily implied in the manga (the case for them being humans is), then it most likely isn’t true, and just because they don’t appear as "normal" humans or have extra limbs and such, doesn’t mean they are not humans. ::::“You yourself said that Chiaotzu resembled a Jiang Shi more than a human” ::::I also said "a human who is based off a Jiang Shi (Chinese Vampire)". Considering the similarities I posted up previous, it appears very likely. Like I said, it's just a possibility, but at least has some evidence supporting it. Also, Jiang Shi (Chinese Vampires) are zombies that are reanimated human corpses, which can also be pale skinned. A Chinese human zombie is still technically a human; just an undead human. Which means my point still stands on Chaozu most likely being a human as well. - KneeKicker 13:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've got a thing. In the World Tournament Saga, Yamcha says to Marron something like "Daddy Krillin is the strongest in the world." but then thinks "At least the strongest Human..". As i tend to believe Tien Shinhan is stronger than Krillin, it's implied Tien is no Human. - 01:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Krillen has no nose, that doesn't mean he isn't human, Yamcha said that Krillen is the strongest human but he also thought that he was in the same strength class as Vegeta in the Trunks Saga. :::::@ RenbuItsuQiRinKai: Yamcha's quote to Marron can easily be explained. For example, Yamcha hasn't sensed or seen Tenshinhan in 7 years (at the Cell Games) and Chaozu in 10 years (at the Freeza/Future Trunks site), so Yamcha would only know about the powers that he last saw/sensed them with; thus his quote only proves that Kuririn(Buu era) > Tenshinhan(Cell Games) > Chaozu(Trunnks saga) and that's all. That quote doesn't prove or suggest that Tenshinhan isn't a human. :::::I have many reasons myself to believe both Tenshinhan and Chaozu are stronger than Kuririn by the time the Buu era comes, but using that Yamcha quote to assume Tenshinhan isn't a human just so you can have him stronger than Kuririn doesn't make any sense. :/ - KneeKicker 23:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) KneeKicker stop acting like a ridiculous idiot.Your links written by fanboys in fan sites are irrelevant. In a site named Kanzentai ruled by Herms it is explained that in the daizenshuu 4 and 7 supervised by Akira Toriyama Tenshinhan is classified as an earthling with alien ancestry.Get over it. That is the only official information regarding this side character. Your subjective conclusions are irrelevant for the article. Stop acting like a kid,plus in the games raging blast or Budokai Tenkaichi 1 more precisely in the encyclopedia section inside both games it is stated that Tenshinhan belongs to an alien race called Three Eyes. This doesn't mean he is an alien,this means he is an earthling with alien ancestry.Tenshinhan is an hybrid,Herms explained that in the manga sayajin characters are called humans several times so the information regarding Tenshinhan alien ancestry was made to put an end in that nonsense that Krillin was stronger than tenshinhan. :Do not refer to other users as "idiots". Thank you. 22:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) @ This anonymous crybaby who doesn't even sign off his comment: "KneeKicker stop acting like a ridiculous idiot." I find this comment hilarious, especially when taking into account the way you act in this little "rant" of yours. xD "Your links written by fanboys in fan sites are irrelevant." Did you even read the link to the scan before you decided to spout this nonsense? An interview with Akira Toriyama (from Shounen Jump, issue #1, "Ask Akira Toriyama!") certainly holds more weight than what you say. I would rather trust what the man who created the entire manga would say in an interview rather than what his shoeshine boys state in some book. I mean, let's not go to a solicitor for help regarding a court case, let's go to the janitor instead since they both work in the same building! What he says must be just as reliable! "In a site named Kanzentai ruled by Herms it is explained that in the daizenshuu 4 and 7 supervised by Akira Toriyama" I already know about the Kanzentai site, but so what? Supervision does NOT equal creation. "Tenshinhan is classified as an earthling with alien ancestry." Not in the manga (the series of Japanese comic books created by Akira Toriyama himself) he wasn't. If you had even bothered to read everything in this debate, you would know that I was not even arguing about what goes in the article, as that's not my problem. What I AM concerned about though, is what's shown, stated and implied in the manga and the credibility of non-manga material. Tenshinhan was never stated or implied to have "alien ancestry" or any of that bullshit in the manga, so I sure as hell do NOT have to take it as fact just because you act like I should. People were replying to me first after I answered a normal question, I then responded back to them. And now you, Mr. Tough Guy, just randomly strolls in here giving it the Eddie Large like I have to care about what you say. Instead of being an ass, show me a link to an interview, like what I did before, where Akira Toriyama (yes, the man himself, NOT from the guidebook crew or especially you; I don't care about your own sentimental opinion) states that Tenshinhan has alien ancestry OR where he said the Daizenshuu was as canon as his manga. "Get over it." There's nothing for me to "get over", Einstein; YOU'RE the one acting like a whiny brat here, not me. "That is the only official information regarding this side character." Only if we just, you know, ignore the manga completely. "Your subjective conclusions are irrelevant for the article." As are yours, so pull your head out of your backside and lose the superiority complex. The Daizenshuu was created by Akira Toriyama's staff, not by Akira Toriyama himself. They are supplementary information released to appease a fanbase; not the be-all, end-all. Why should I have to care about their point of view on Akira Toriyama's work, especially when some pompous, self-righteous fool bellows at me, impling that I do so? I never said people cannot put Daizenshuu information on the article; people can do what they want and from when anime filler & FUNimation dub material are mentioned, all gloves are off regarding that matter. I'm saying that nobody absolutely has to take non-Akira Toriyama information as gospel; it can be ignored. "Stop acting like a kid," That's rich coming from the nameless guy who said I'm "acting like a ridiculous idiot" earlier. "plus in the games raging blast or Budokai Tenkaichi 1 more precisely in the encyclopedia section inside both games it is stated that Tenshinhan belongs to an alien race called Three Eyes.This doesn't mean he is an alien,this means he is an earthling with alien ancestry.Tenshinhan is an hybrid," You mention this like the games are as canon as the manga or something. Akira Toriyama approved most things that used his franchise's characters and locations (i.e. DBGT, video games, movies, anime filler, trading cards, etc.). In what way does that make them as canon as the manga, his original work? And for the record, your opinion on what Tenshinhan is contradicts what the games said. How can Tenshinhan belong to an alien race if he is a hybrid? Being a hybrid means he would belong to more than one race, not just one. Now, going by what you just said: Belongs to an alien race called Three Eyes = doesn't mean he is an alien = Earthling with alien ancestry = Tenshinhan is a hybrid? Yeah right, if you say so. *rolls eyes* "Herms explained that in the manga sayajin characters are called humans several times" Except we all know full well that Saiya-Jin characters are NOT humans. You and I have both seen the clear differences between the two species for them not to be the same as each other, regardless of they are called in the story. "so the information regarding Tenshinhan alien ancestry was made to put an end in that nonsense that Krillin was stronger than tenshinhan." How do you know that was the reason the "Tenshinhan has alien ancestry" information was put into the Daizenshuu? That just comes across as grasping at straws. Anyway, it was stated in Akira Toriyama's manga that Kuririn is the strongest human. Anybody can interpret what they like from that statement of Yamcha's, including the Daizenshuu crew. However, that still does not give you the right to try and shove their guesswork down my throat and have me accept it as %100 true, especially to confirm your sentimental opinion about Kuririn being stronger than Tenshinhan "nonsense". - KneeKicker 07:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay,ill settle this, both of you stop arguing this is wiki, we dont speculate,this isnt the place for that.find a forum and do it there. Unless it is stated for sure in a daizenshuu or something, we can't be certain,so we shall leave it blank for the time being. There's tons of stuff we dont know, and we unfortunately cant do anything about that,so id like you both to settle down and drop it.or.if need be,find a forum --Silver Sinspawn 11:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "This anonymous crybaby who doesn't even sign off his comment: " I know how to sign it ,simply i didn't bother to do it.There is no doubt that you prefer to make always dumb assumptions.Typical from an irrational fanboy. "Did you even read the link to the scan before you decided to spout this nonsense? An interview with Akira Toriyama (from Shounen Jump, issue #1, "Ask Akira Toriyama!") certainly holds more weight than what you say. I would rather trust what the man who created the entire manga would say in an interview rather than what his shoeshine boys state in some book. I mean, let's not go to a solicitor for help regarding a court case, let's go to the janitor instead since they both work in the same building! What he says must be just as reliable! " Yes,i know that interview and everyone with a brain can understand that Toriyama is not saying that he is human,he just explained the source of his inspiration to do the character. Unfortunately, I'm speaking with a fanboy who thinks his own fan-made biased opinion is just as canon as the people who both made and own the series. You need to deal with the fact that he didn't say nothing in his manga about Tenshinhan's origins.That's the reason why there are databooks supervised by the creator. But,of course for you this is impossible to understand,therefore let's make a bunch of unofficial fan-made assumptions.This isn't the fanfic section. "Not in the manga (the series of Japanese comic books created by Akira Toriyama himself) he wasn't. If you had even bothered to read everything in this debate, you would know that I was not even arguing about what goes in the article, as that's not my problem. What I AM concerned about though, is what's shown, stated and implied in the manga and the credibility of non-manga material. Tenshinhan was never stated or implied to have "alien ancestry" or any of that bullshit in the manga, so I sure as hell do NOT have to take it as fact just because you act like I should. People were replying to me first after I answered a normal question, I then responded back to them. And now you, Mr. Tough Guy, just randomly strolls in here giving it the Eddie Large like I have to care about what you say. Instead of being an ass, show me a link to an interview, like what I did before, where Akira Toriyama (yes, the man himself, NOT from the guidebook crew or especially you; I don't care about your own sentimental opinion) states that Tenshinhan has alien ancestry OR where he said the Daizenshuu was as canon as his manga. " Nobody cares about your wild fan-made interpretations about the origins of the characters just because you don't like an information. Listen to me ,you aren't the one who is going to choose what is true or not fanboy. There is a professional staff who worked with the author who decided to give us this official information under Toriyama's supervision. The best you can do is to repeat the same crap that it isn't stated in the manga. We already know that. "There's nothing for me to "get over", Einstein; YOU'RE the one acting like a whiny brat here, not me. " Yes,there is fanboy, your assumptions are irrelevant. Official material provided by the owners of the franchise under Toriyama's supervision is the rule. You are just making assumptions taken from your ass. "Only if we just, you know, ignore the manga completely." I know that you aren't very bright,but there isn't information in the manga about it,period. this information doesn't contradict the manga at all.Plus,Toriyama wrote several parts of it like A-18 or A-17 backgrounds. "As are yours, so pull your head out of your backside and lose the superiority complex. The Daizenshuu was created by Akira Toriyama's staff, not by Akira Toriyama himself. They are supplementary information released to appease a fanbase; not the be-all, end-all. Why should I have to care about their point of view on Akira Toriyama's work, especially when some pompous, self-righteous fool bellows at me, impling that I do so? I never said people cannot put Daizenshuu information on the article; people can do what they want and from when anime filler & FUNimation dub material are mentioned, all gloves are off regarding that matter. I'm saying that nobody absolutely has to take non-Akira Toriyama information as gospel; it can be ignored. " As expected your rambling is full of inaccuracies. First of all, the anime wasn't supervised by Toriyama,however,he helped to create several fillers. Finally, it is official information provided from his staff under his supervision and approval and yes his staff knows a lot more about dbz than a random fanboy with transitory assumptions. they aren't guessing anything,they are just providing information taken from Toriyama who supervised the whole work. "That's rich coming from the nameless guy who said I'm "acting like a ridiculous idiot" earlier. " But, you are acting like one doing pathetic ramblings with your assumptions and fan-made guesses. "You mention this like the games are as canon as the manga or something." I mention this,because the article lies about this subject and draws conclusions like saying that : "The Daizenshuu mentions that Tien Shinhan is an alien and belongs to the race of Three Eyes (Triclops), though this may not necessarily be true." Baseless conclusion with an attempt to induce an opinion to the reader. "This was referenced in one of the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast what-if stories, where after defeating Tien for the title of "strongest human", Krillin asks if he's even from Earth." In the game it is mentioned like in the daizenshuu that he has alien ancestry.That's my point. "Technically he is a triclops, which simply means a three-eyed creature, though this has never been depicted as being indicative of another alien race and is more likely just a unique trait in a specific human being (himself). " More unsubstantiated presumptions. The article must say and only what is the official information about the character not making more assumptions based on nothing. "Belongs to an alien race called Three Eyes = doesn't mean he is an alien = Earthling with alien ancestry = Tenshinhan is a hybrid? Yeah right, if you say so. *rolls eyes*" Wow just wow you are incredibly dumb aren't you? Gohan is considered a sayajin and he is an hybrid. What i'm saying,obviously is that his ancestry belongs to an alien race.LMFAO! "How do you know that was the reason the "Tenshinhan has alien ancestry" information was put into the Daizenshuu?" It seems obvious,but like you said everyone is free to believe otherwise. "However, that still does not give you the right to try and shove their guesswork down my throat and have me accept it as %100 true, especially to confirm your sentimental opinion about Kuririn being stronger than Tenshinhan "nonsense" " You are so delusional that you think that databooks supervised by Toriyama himself is a guesswork.LMFAO! Considering that you aren't very bright let me give you the definition of supervision. supervision-to be in charge of something and make sure that everything is done correctly,safely,etc I don't have any sentimental opinion about Tenshinhan or this subject i just don't want to see ramdom baseless assumptions when there is Official information supervised by the author.I thought you believed that Tenshinhan was stronger,but feel free to change your opinion right away. Saxnot (talk) I agree that official information such as those given with the approval of the Creator takes presedence over ones opinion, so Tien has an alien ancsestry whether one wants to believe he, Akira himself approved of it or not is up to the person to decide however opinion does not undermine fact and the fact is Akira Toriyama did approve of it making it just as ligitimate as if he himself wrote it. Also about the Shonen Jump interview 1 with Akira it does not flat out say he has no alien ancestry or that he does so these are ones own opinions and are not facts.Demon Prince Vegeta 07:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Also about Tien's trivia of his ancestry it is opinionated to me and I vote for a change of only official info. movie appearances why are none of them mentioned in the article? :Because no one has had the time and initiative to write them yet. ;-) -- 01:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) King Kai Training Does Tien know the kaioken? If not does anyone know why North Kai did not teach him and the other? :No, he does not. 11:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::He doesn't use it because not even king kai at his power level can use the kaoi ken goku is the only person with the cabability to use the genki dama or kaoiken techniques. Powers/ abilities Regeneration? can humans regenerate? I recall in the saga where they are fighting Nappa he says "You just wait till it grows back!" in reference to his missing arm. If so it would seem to me that his ability to regenerate is slower to the regeneration powers that Namekians posses. Dragula42 22:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Dragula42 :It's possible for Tien to regenerate, but I don't know if he's a human, he may very well be a mutant in terms of his DNA (that would explain the third eye). But for informational purposes, he is noted as human. - 00:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, much appreciated.Dragula42Dragula42 :::No he can't regenerate, he was just saying that. He obtained the third eye by intense meditation, so he isn't a mutant. No, Tenshinhan cannot regenerate. That "You just wait till it grows back!" line was only in the Sabat/Ocean Dub version of the anime, and was never mentioned anywhere else. Also, I recommend scrolling up for explanations as to why he's a human (for anyone in doubt of him being a human). - KneeKicker 23:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC)